Replacing Memories
by nop123
Summary: Freddy and Bonnie begin a love story of their own, but... The animatronics are moved to a new location and replaced. Will they have a happy ending after all? (Sequel to 'Can't Hide These Feelings').
1. Prologue

**Replacing Memories**

**Prologue**

"Good morning, Mike!", said Mike's boss, Mr Fazbear. Mike turned towards him. "Hello, boss", Mike answered. "Come here, boy", said Mr. Fazbear. Mike turned around and walked towards his boss. "Yes, sir?", Mike said. Mr. Fazbear put an arm around Mike and began, "I'm sorry for not telling you before, but... We're closing here and we're moving to a new location". Mike was surprised. "S-sorry, sir", Mike said. "Really? Where will it be? When will it be?". "Don't worry, boy", Mr. Fazbear said. "Do you know that big store that's near the bank?" Mike nodded. "It closed. We bought the place. It'll be there. And, for when... I want you to be there on Monday at 8 PM. You just go and rest for the weekend". Mike looked back at the pizzeria and asked, "You're moving them too, right?". Mr. Fazbear looked at the floor. "They... They will be scrapped, we'll use their parts in order to create new and more kid-friendly animatronics". "What?!", Mike shouted. "Sorry... How will you make them so fast?". "We just have to finish some details of their suits, we already have their endoskeletons", Mr. Fazbear answered. "We'll keep them in the Parts and Service room just in case we need something from them". "Oh, well", Mike said. Mr. Fazbear smiled and said, "Okay, boy. See you on Monday!" Mike turned around and walked towards his apartment thinking about the pizzeria. Thinking about the new location... Thinking about the animatronics... His friends... They would obiously be angry by being replaced. Would Freddy stand up against this? Would they try to escape? And, before Mike noticed, he was in front of his apartment building. He took out the key to his apartment, and as he turned it in the doorknob he let out a sigh.

**Hello!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**To understand this fanfiction, you should read my other fanfiction _'Can`t Hide These Feelings'._**

**I hope to see your reviews.**

**Also, if you want to give me ideas, you can!**

**I will soon upload the first chapter.**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	2. New Location

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 1:**** New Location**

Mr. Fazbear and his assistants came into the restaurant. Before continuing, Mr. Fazbear looked at the animatronics, his friends. He actually was more like a father to them. When he was a young boy, he made them up as his imaginary friends. He imagined Golden Freddy as the older brother he never had, Chica was like his caring sister, Bonnie was his sassy brother, Foxy was his creative younger brother, and Freddy was... himself, but he imagined him as his perfect twin. Kids his age would reject him for always mentioning his imaginary friends. They thought he was crazy. When they "came to life" he felt like the happiest person on the world. He couldn't believe that he was going to take their parts and throw them away in a locked room, for money... He walked up to the stage. "Hello, Freddy", he said. Freddy looked at the human walking towards him and said, "Good morning, Fred. What is going on?". Mr. Fazbear, with his hands behind his back and looking down to the floor, and then at Freddy again, said, "I... Well... We're moving to a bigger place". Chica smiled and looked up at Mr. Fazbear. "That's great, Fazzy! When will we move?", she asked excited. Fazbear frowned as Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy began to show up. "Okay! I'm going straight to the point!", he shouted. "You will be scrapped and replaced by younger, newer, and better animatronics!" After this, he noticed the mistake he had just made. He pointed the new ones were better. He remembered the many times he said to his friends that there would never be any other better people to him than them. Everyone looked at Mr. Fazbear in horror. Freddy couldn't say anything. He was confused. Fred had never talked to them in that way. He didn't know how to react. He felt just like if someone was trampling on his heart. He slowly fell down to the floor on his knees. He covered his eyes with his paws. Everyone looked at Mr. Fazbear, sad and angry expressions on their faces. Freddy quietly sobbed. Even though he was covering his eyes, he couldn't hide the fact that he was crying. Tears made their way out of his paws and fell on the floor. Bonnie fell down to the floor with Freddy and hugged him. Bonnie was crying, too... Less than Freddy, though... Chica looked away trying not to get very sentimental over it... But, she couldn't... Quiet sobs heard from her direction. Foxy sat on a chair. He was disgusted by Fazbear's actions. He felt really angry. But, what Fred had said hurt him too. With a hand on his face, two or three tears left his eyes falling to the floor. Mr. Fazbear couldn't believe what he had done. He heard steps coming his way. Turning around, he met up with Golden. Goldie didn't want to reject the thruth that was just told to him. Putting his paw on Mr. Fazbear's shoulder, he slowly said, "We're going with you... J-just, don't talk to them for a while". Mr. Fazbear nodded. He left the stage after saying to Goldie to let him know when they were ready.

Freddy was sitting against a wall. Bonnie felt bad about seeing his lover so sad. Bonnie took a seat at Freddy's side and hugged him. Freddy hugged back. Bonnie wiped Freddy's tears off his face. He then kissed him on the cheek. "Th-Thanks, Bonnie", Freddy whispered. "I'm always here for you, my love", Bonnie answered.

Chica was still a little upset by Mr. Fazbear's actions, but she was almost over it. So, she offered pizza to the workers and to Mr. Fazbear, asking him about the new location.

Foxy was sitting on his chair. He wasn't mad about the earlier events anymore. He was worried. His face said it so. Goldie noticed this and took a chair off its place and put it at Foxy's side. "Don't worry, Foxy", he said putting an arm around the younger fox. "I'll try to protect you. You won't get hurt". Foxy suddenly hugged Goldie while sobbing loudly. "Th-Thank you, Gold!", he said. Golden was surprised by Foxy's sudden outburst and blushed slightly. He managed to hug Foxy back. "No problem", he said while patting Foxy's head. Foxy made a purr-sound softly. Mr. Fazbear appeared and asked, "Are you ready?". Goldie looked at Freddy and Bonnie who were coming towards him. He then looked at Chica who was at the entrance. "Yes. We are ready", he said.

Mr. Fazbear's employees were putting the deactivated animatronic bodies into a truck along with other things. Mr. Fazbear looked at this with a blank expression on his face. He knew that replacing his loved animatronics was just like replacing memories. He felt bad inside. Putting these thoughts away, he checked his pocket watch. "9 AM!? We better move, guys!", he said to his employees. Now, he was focused on moving things from the restaurant to the new location.

**Congratulations! You've made it to the end of the chapter! (Okay, no).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll make the next chapter soon.**

**If you want to give me ideas, go on! Write reviews and PM me!**

**Thanks to: TS and Double-T Forever Strong _and _ .9 for their reviews/PMs.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Toys

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 2:**** Toys**

"There!", said the young painter, as he drew some of the final details on one of the new animatronics' head. The man in charge of the animatronics took the head from the table it was on to put it on an animatronic. He ran to the other side of the animatronic. He then pressed a button on its back side and quickly covered it with a piece of metal that fitted perfectly into the animatronic's back. "Now we'll have to wait", he said.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey! He's moving!", exclaimed the painter. The mechanic turned around. "Hello. Who are you?", the animatronic said. "I made you", said the man now smiling. He turned his head in the painter's direction. "He painted your suit", the man said again. The blue animatronic looked down at his paws, his legs, his tail. He moved his paws around in amusement. He then put them against his face, he felt it. He moved his hands up his face and on his long ears. "I am a bunny, right?", the blue bunny asked. The two men in the room nodded. "My name... My name is... Toy Bonnie?", Toy Bonnie said slowly. The two men nodded once again before a woman got into the room they were. "Good morning", she said. Toy Bonnie analyzed her. She was a young woman... early twenties, beautiful, and her hair colour was a dark shade of red. At least he could analyze people, he was trying out his facial recognition system. "Here", she said lending a paper to the two men. "Mr. Fazbear says he will contact you as soon as he can". She was going to leave the room before she looked back at Toy Bonnie. "Wow", she said amazed. "He's cute. Have you had any physical contact with him yet?". The older man shook his head from side to side looking at the paper in his hand. "No. We haven't. Shake hands with him to... try it out", he said. She approached Toy Bonnie slowly and put her hand in front of him, gesturing him to shake hands. Toy Bonnie slowly moved his hand up and put it together with the woman's hand. "Hello, Toy... Bonnie? Right?", she said. Toy Bonnie nodded. "Yes, that's me... I guess", Toy Bonnie said. The woman smiled and said, "Well, I'm Miss LeBlanc. I work here. I'm the restaurant assistant manager". "Well then. It's a pleasure to meet you", Toy Bonnie said smiling. The woman nodded and left the room after this conversation. The two men were still reading the paper. "Hey! Are they...?", said Toy Bonnie approaching some deactivated animatronics. "Yes, they are! But, they're not ready yet!", said the younger man running towards the animatronics and blocking Toy Bonnie's path. Toy Bonnie groaned. "Fine", he said. "I'll wait... over here". He sat in a corner of the room. The two men shrugged before going back to their work.

"Is he ready?", Toy Bonnie asked as the older male groaned. "No, he'll be ready soon", he answered. The younger male chuckled. "There", he said. "He'll be activated in 5 minutes or so". Toy Bonnie jumped repeatedly as he said, "Yay! Now with Toy Chica!" "Okay", said the older male recluctantly as he moved towards the chicken animatronic.

"...that's why I think it's better than the other restaurants' pizza.", said Toy Bonnie to the younger male, who had introduced himself as Tim Smith. "Oh", he answered. "That's why it tastes so good". "Exactly", answered Toy Bonnie nodding. The older male, whose name was Paul Johnson, stood up and shouted, "They're moving!". Toy Bonnie looked back surprised. "YAY!", he screamed running towards the bear animatronic. "Hi!", Toy Bonnie said to Toy Freddy. "Umm... Hello? You're... Toy Bonnie. Right?", Toy Freddy asked Toy Bonnie awkwardly. "Yes, it's me!", Toy Bonnie said excitedly. "Hi?", someone said, it was a female voice. Toy Bonnie and Freddy turned around to see Toy Chica. "Hello!", Toy Bonnie said. "I'm Toy Bonnie and he's Toy Freddy!" The chicken smiled and said, "Of course I know who you are. Where are the rest?". Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy saw Toy Foxy coming from behind Toy Chica, gesturing them to stay in silence. So they did. "BOO!", Toy Foxy shouted from behind Toy Chica. "AAHHH! You scared me!", she said. "That was the point!", Toy Foxy said smiling. "Anyways! Here's the rest! Meet Ballon Boy and Marionette!" "Hi!", said Balloon Boy waving his hand. "Nice to meet you, guys!", said Toy Chica. "Same here", said Marionette from behind Ballon Boy. "So... who are they?", said Toy Freddy pointing towards the humans in the room. "They worked together to make us!", said Toy Bonnie. "Wow", said Toy Foxy looking in the humans' direction. "You guys must be awesome!". "Pshh... It was nothing", said Tim. "It actually took a lot of work. But, to see you guys moving and talking so freely is really satisfying", said Paul. "And... When will we begin to 'work'?", asked Toy Freddy to the humans. The two men made their way out of the room after Paul said, "Tomorrow. Today you can walk around the pizzeria to know more about it". There was a weird silence after that. Toy Bonnie looked at the floor, and then with a smile he looked at the others. "You guys know what 'Tag' is?", he asked in general. "That game we must prevent the kids not to play inside of the pizzeria?", answered Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie smirked. "Our 'work' begins until tomorrow", Toy Bonnie said. "How about we play it so we can get to know the pizzeria? Plus, we'll be entertained". Everyone looked at each other before smiling. "Yeah! Let's do it!", said Toy Foxy. "Okay", said Toy Chica. "You're it!" Toy Chica pointed at Toy Bonnie before everyone ran away from him. "Hey! Just because I got the idea?", Toy Bonnie said madly. "Okay, okay... Here I go!". Toy Bonnie went running behind the other animatronics.

**Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**In case you were wondering... I've been very busy lately, but that doesn't mean I won't continue writing this fanfiction.**

**Also, when I'm not very busy, I upload a new chapter every two days.**

**Also, I wanted to make a poll-kind-of-thingy.**

**Who's your favourite animatronic? Review with the answer! Guest answers will be considered too! (Just in case someone has the time to review).**

**My three favourite characters (I can't decide who is really the best for me) would be: 1. Golden Freddy 2. Foxy 3. Bonnie**

**Just to let you know.**

**Special thanks to: TS and Double-T Forever Strong _and _a Guest for reviewing.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Apologies

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 3:**** Apologies**

Golden Freddy woke up. He couldn't see a thing. It was too dark. "Shit", he muttered. He began to think. He noticed he was in the Parts/Service Room. He got up slowly. He moved his hands around searching for a wall. He hit a wall with his hand. And suddenly, he remebered his promise to a certain animatronic. "Foxy", he called. "Foxy... Foxy...!". He heard something at the other side of the room. "F-Foxy?!", he said. He was scared. He had never broken a promise. He didn't know if somebody damged Foxy. He sweared he would protect Foxy... and he didn't. He ran to the other side of the room. "Foxy?!", he said. "G-Golden...?", a voice called called in response. Golden followed this voice until he felt somthing hit his foot. He fell to the floor and began to say in a desperate tone, "Foxy?! Foxy?!" "I'm here", Foxy, who was at Golden's side, said. Goldie hugged Foxy and said, "Are you alright?". "Yes, I am. Where are we?", Foxy answered nervously. Goldie touched the wall his hand, he was looking for a light switch. "We're in the Parts and Service room", Goldie answered. Goldie found a light switch. He turned the lights on. He looked back at Foxy. To his horror, Foxy was in a really bad shape. They had torn parts of his suit off from his ear, from his arms, from his legs, from his head, from his hands, and from his feet. "No... This isn't happening", Goldie said. Foxy looked at himself. "I'm sorry", Goldie said. "I should have fought when they deactivated me. I should have protected you... I can't... I'm sorry". He was almost crying. He hugged Foxy. "I... I am sorry", Golden whispered. Foxy hugged the bear back. "Don't worry", Foxy said while patting Goldie's back. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Let's just wait for the rest to wake up. We'll all talk together later". Golden Freddy's tears fell down Foxy's suit, at least, what remained of it. "I-I... Thank you", Goldie said. Golden hugged Foxy tightly. They stayed like that in silence.

**Hello!**

**Short chapter due to... The Academy Awards! (Oscars)**

**I felt like I needed these two to meet up again. 3**

**Maybe tomorrow I'll upload another chapter.**

**So... About the poll... No one answered to it... :o**

**Today's poll is based on Goldie's first line of this chapter!**

**Poll: Which is the best shit? a) Shitty shitty shit b) Shit c) Shat d) Smackity Shit-Barnacles**

**Okay then... Until next time!**


	5. Cute

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 4:**** Cute**

"Stop! Stop!", shouted Toy Freddy as everyone stopped. He sat down on a nearby chair. Everyone looked worriedly at Toy Freddy. "What is it?", Toy Bonnie asked. "I'm really tired", answered Toy Freddy as he panted. "This game is great!", said Toy Foxy. "Yes, I know", said Toy Freddy. "But, running around and escaping from you makes me tired so...". Toy Bonnie sat at Toy Freddy's side. "We should stop, then", Toy Bonnie said. Toy Chica whined, "Why?". "Because", Toy Bonnie began. "It seems that Toy Freddy wasn't made to run like that". Toy Freddy turned his head towards Toy Bonnie. "Hey... Did you call me fat?", he said. Everyone laughed.

After a while, everyone was bored again. Marionette decided to make balloons for Ballon Boy. Toy Foxy and Toy Chica played tag again. Toy Bonnie was still sitting at Toy Freddy's side. They hadn't spoke to each other after the rest left. Toy Bonnie turned his head in Toy Freddy's direction. Toy Bonnie analyzed him. He was a bear. He was shorter than him. He had rosy red cheeks. He had black eyebrows. He was brown with a lighter brown color on his face, his belly, and his inner ears. He wore a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wore a small black top hat, which he had taken off his head after sitting where he was. But, what mostly called Toy Bonnie's attention were Toy Freddy's beautiful and attractive blue eyes. Overall, he was really cute. Toy Freddy looked at Toy Bonnie. They made eye contact until Toy Freddy began to analyze Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie was a bunny, a bright blue one. He was slightly taller than him. His belly and inner ears were colored with a pale blue. He had long eyelashes. Just like him, he had red, blushed cheeks. He wore a shiny red bow tie. He had a white tail too. He had pretty light green eyes. Overall, he was cute. They stayed like that for some minutes until Toy Bonnie said, "I've haven't had the time to look at you closely. Your design is really interesting". Toy Freddy laughed. "Your design is more interesting". Toy Bonnie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?". "Because of your eyebrows", Toy Freddy said. "I also like your fur color". Toy Bonnie looked away in embarassment. Were his eyebrows that big? "I also like your little tail", Toy Freddy added. Toy Bonnie looked back at Freddy, who was smiling. He looked really cute when he smiled. Toy Bonnie blushed slightly to this thought. "Well", he began. "I like your nose". He rised his hand to touch Toy Freddy's nose. When he did, a squeaky noise came from it. "Oh!", said Toy Freddy surprised. "Did that scare you?!", Toy Bonnie said as he laughed. Toy Freddy looked down and blushed deeply. He covered his eyes with his paws. After a while, he took them off and began to laugh. "Yes!", Toy Freddy said. "It did scare me!". They continued laughing and giggling for a while.

"So... What really called your attention the first time you saw me?", said Toy Freddy as he walked down the hallway with Toy Bonnie at his side. "Uhhh...", Toy Bonnie got out in response. Was it okay to say such thing as his eyes? Whatever, then. "Y-Your... eyes", Toy Bonnie said. Toy Freddy looked back at Toy Bonnie in surprise. "Really?", he said. Toy Bonnie blushed and moved back. "I think I shouldn't have said that", he said. Toy Freddy looked at Toy Bonnie as he blushed. "You know... Your eyes are very beautiful too", Toy Freddy said putting a paw on Toy Bonnie's shoulder. "Oh...!", Toy Bonnie answered. "Oh... W-Well, thank you! Your eyes are blue... I find them very attractive". Toy Freddy smiled at this statement, and pulled the bunny into a tight hug. Toy Bonnie hugged back. "I'm glad to know that", Toy Freddy whispered into Toy Bonnie's ear. Toy Bonnie felt warm inside after Toy Freddy said that. "Umm...", he said breaking the hug. "We should look for the others". "Of course!", said Toy Freddy in an embarassed tone. "Let's go!". Both of them ran away to check in every party room leaving asides the thought of the hug, which was maybe too 'cute' to think about.

**They looked cute too. What can I say?**

**Did you like the chapter? If you did, remember: you can always give me ideas! Or else, I may encounter with Mr. Writer's Block. :o**

**Anyways, if you haven't noticed: yesterday's poll was me when I'm bored.**

**I hope to see reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	6. Greetings

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 5:**** Greetings**

Mike checked his clock. "7:20 PM?", he groaned. "I need to be there at 8 PM. I should better get ready". He ran to the bathroom to take a shower. After this, he put on his uniform. He ran to the kitchen and took a pair of pizza slices out of the refrigerator and put them into an oven. 5 minutes went by. He took the pizza slices out of the oven and ate them fastly. He looked at the clock on the wall. "7:50!?", he said. "Well, at least the pizzeria isn't far away from here!". He ran to the bathroom once again to check himself in the mirror. On the way out, he took his apartment keys and a coat. He put his coat on as he locked the door. "Whoa!", he said surprised. "It's really cold tonight". He ran off to the pizzeria.

"Good evening, sir!", said Mike to his boss as he panted. Mr. Fazbear looked at Mike and then looked at his clock. "Nice! 8 PM!", Mr. Fazbear said laughing. "Come in, boy! It's freezing outside". They both got in. The new pizzeria was cleaner than the previous one. It also looked like it came from a child's imagination. Everything was so colorful. "It looks great", Mike said. Mr. Fazbear laughed. "I know. It's better. More colorful. More kid-friendly". A man who seemed to be younger than Mike ran up towards them. "Hello, sir", he said at Mr. Fazbear. "Oh, yeah!", Mr. Fazbear said. "I'm sorry about this, Mike. Because I didn't tell you of course. He's Jeremy. He'll be your co-worker". Co-worker? How was this job any different to his job in the previous location that made him need a co-worker? "Nice to meet you", Mike said. "I'm Mike Schmidt". Mike lifted his hand in front of him. The younger man shook hands with Mike. "Nice to meet you!", said Jeremy. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald". "Okay. So will you guys show me around?", Mike said. "O-Of course!", said Jeremy. "I'll show you the place. I have already "explored" the place with Mr. Fazbear's help". They both went down the corridor that led to the different party rooms.

"Wow, it's amazing!", Mike said. "In the other restaurant there was only one party room". "Yeah! But it was the biggest part of the restaurant", Jeremy replied. Mike smirked. "Don't the party rooms here also take the biggest part of the restaurant?", Mike said. Jeremy stopped and thought for some seconds. "Yeah... I guess so.", he said. Mike suddenly remembered something. "Where are the animatronics?", he asked to Jeremy. "At the end of this hallway", Jeremy answered. "But they're not the same ones". "Yes, I know. I want to see the new ones", Mike said as he walked towards the room at the end of the hallway. He got into the room. And suddenly... "Greetings, sir!", shouted the blue bunny who was in the west part of the room. Mike didn't answer. He examined them. The bunny, he was like Bonnie, but he was light blue and he had green eyes. The bear, he was just like Freddy, a little fatter. The chicken, was totally a female for reasonable causes, she was a little thinner than Chica. Also, her eyes were green. They all had something in common. Their red blushed cheeks. In general, they were really different to the older models... His friends. Wait... Did they know the old animatronics? As he thought this it looked as if he stared at the new Bonnie model too much. "Uhh... Sir, why are you staring at my crotch?", asked Toy Bonnie. "Oh! Sorry! I was thinking!", Mike said as he looked away. "I hope!", Toy Bonnie said. "I'm Toy Bonnie! What's your name?". Mike laughed. They were way too polite. "I'm Mike Schmidt. Call me Mike.", Mike said. "Hello, Mike!" said Toy Chica. "I'm..." She was cut-off by Mike. "Let me guess! You're Toy Chica, and he is Toy Freddy", Mike said. "Wow! Very impressive!", Toy Freddy said. "Well", Mike continued. "If you're the "Toys"... I guess there must be a Toy Foxy too!". "Yes! Of course! Toy Foxy is in Kid's Cove", Toy Chica answered. Mike looked at Jeremy. "Kid's Cove?", he asked. Jeremy trying to keep a straight face said, "We were just going there, but you decided to look at Toy Bonnie's crotch". Mike blushed and said angrily, "I wasn't looking at it!". Everyone in the room laughed. "I know", Jeremy said. "Let's get going". Mike and Jeremy made their way out of the room. They walked to the southeastern side of the pizzeria. They entered into a room with a big sign near it which read: "Kid's Cove". "Hello!", said a fox animatronic who jumped out of nowhere. "Hi!", said Jeremy. "This is Toy Foxy, Mike!". "Mike, eh?", said Toy Foxy. "Welcome!". Mike smiled. "Thanks!", he said. "Well, Toy Foxy! We must get going", said Jeremy. "I'm showing the place to Mike, he's part of the night shift". "Okay!", said Toy Foxy. "See you, guys!". Both men left the room.

"What time is it?", asked Mike. Jeremy checked the clock hanging on the wall. "9 PM", he answered. "Why did Mr. Fazbear make us come so early?", asked Mike. "I don't know", Jeremy answered. Silence interrupted their conversation. Some minutes later, Mike said, "It's going to be a long night". Silence again. "I know", Jeremy answered.

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! Review if you please!**

**Also, I've been really busy lately. Sorry!**

**FnaF 3 came out yesterday! YAY! I need to buy it now!**

**I'm using to much exclamation marks!**

**You can always PM me ideas, or you can write them in the reviews.**

**Do you think Freddy would be good at twerking? Just wondering...**

**I'd like to thank: .9, The Reactor, _a guest called _makao, TS and Double-t Forever Strong, elatedrune,The Secret Winds, _and_ mikecox876.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Waking Up

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 6:**** Waking Up**

Freddy opened his eyes. He was inside of a small room. It took him a while to notice that he was in the Parts and Service room. It also took him a while to notice the other animatronics in the room. He looked around for Chica. She was in a corner of the room, asleep. She was in a really bad shape. Foxy was at the other side of the room with his arms wrapped around Golden Freddy. They looked shabby too. Wait. "Guys?", Freddy said. "Where's Bonnie?". Golden and Foxy looked in Freddy's direction. "Oh! Fred!", began Goldie. "I think Bonnie is over there". He pointed with his finger in Bonnie's direction. Freddy fastly looked at Bonnie. He was lying upside down. His face was facing towards the opposite wall. Freddy looked down at the floor before getting up. He noticed an eye was placed right next to himself. Freddy sighed. It was his eye. He put it back where it belonged: on his face. Freddy stood up slowly. He slowly made his way towards Bonnie. "Bonnie?", he said. He got no response, so he decided to turn him around. When he did, he gasped loudly. "What!?", he shouted before covering his mouth. "What be th' problem, Freddy?", shouted Foxy as he jumped from the floor. Goldie and Foxy walked over to Freddy's side of the room. "Whoa!", Golden said in surprise. Foxy analyzed Bonnie closely and said, "He won't like 'tis". Freddy was in a state of shock. He didn't know what to say. Bonnie's face was gone. Bonnie's charming face was taken away from him while in his sleep. Freddy didn't care that much if Bonnie's face was gone. He still loved him. The real problem was how Bonnie would react to it. "Oh... God", Freddy said softly. "Did you guys know about it?" Goldie and Foxy shook their head. "Has any of you checked the pizzeria?", Freddy asked. Foxy and Goldie shook their head once again. Freddy looked at the door. "I'm going to explore the place", he said. "You'll stay here in case Chica or Bonnie wake up". Golden and Foxy nodded in silence.

Freddy opened the door slowly. It led to a hall with entrances to restrooms at the left side of it. He checked the right side of the hall. There was a big entrance to another hall. He cautiously walked towards the opening. He looked at the end of this hall. There was an office. "Wow", he whispered. "No doors. Isn't that..." Freddy gasped loudly which caused the two security guards to look in his direction. Freddy noticed this and ran back to the Parts and Service room.

"Hey, guys!", Freddy said. "You won't believe what I just saw". Foxy, Goldie and Chica, who was now awake, looked at him. "Mike is in the office!", Freddy said. "And?", asked Chica confused. Freddy looked down and said, "Maybe... he can repair us". "Aye, but he's not a mechanic", said Foxy. Freddy groaned. "Who cares?", Freddy said. "He's our friend. Friends help each other". He looked down at Bonnie. "We should wake him up", said Freddy. "Yarr", said Foxy. "But ye'll scare him to death when ye be tellin' him he has no face". "What!?", Freddy answered. " I won't tell him. You'll tell him!". Foxy groaned. "No", he said. "Maybe Goldie can do it". "Oh, hell no!", Golden Freddy said. "Do it yourself, Freddy!". "I'll do it!", said Chica loudly. "Just stop fighting!". And so, Chica moved Bonnie softly to wake him up. "Why am I doing this?", she muttered.

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**I've been busy lately. (Again). I have some tests next week. So, maybe I'll write after next week.**

**Anyways! Did you like the chapter? Do you have any ideas? Do you want to talk with me? Just leave a review or a PM!**

**I'd like to thank: .9 _and_ .**

**Until next time!**


	8. Lies

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 7:**** Lies**

"Hey!", Jeremy said. "Did you hear that?". Mike looked at Jeremy and frowned. "No", he said. "What was it?". Jeremy shrugged and said, "It sounded like if someone screamed really loud... How could you not hear it?". Mike played with his hands by moving them through the air. "I'm going to check around then", Mike said. He stood up from his chair and took a flashlight that was lying on the desk and walked down the hall, checking every party room. A sudden thought came through his mind. Mr. Fazbear had told him that the "old" animatronics were in the Parts and Service room... Even though he thought that they were deactivated, he decided to visit them.

"It's fine!", Chica said quite softly . "You could have killed someone with that scream!" Bonnie was sitting on the floor sobbing. "Killed?", Foxy said. "I woe Mike be okay". Freddy sat at Bonnie's side and said, "Don't worry. It's fine. You're still the same". Bonnie looked at Freddy and then at his friends before saying, "It's not just that... Fred said he wouldn't "destroy" us that much... Now look at me... I have no face!". Bonnie rested his head on his hands and continued to sob. Freddy sadly looked away before bringing Bonnie into a tight hug. "Yes", Freddy said. "He lied to us. Money has corrupted him... But we're all together. In pieces, but together". Bonnie slowly moved his face to look at Freddy. Freddy smiled and said, "I hope that's a smile". Bonnie laughed and nodded. Suddenly, they heard someone coming towards them. "Who could it be?", asked Golden Freddy to himself. They looked at the door, which was being opened. "Mike?", Bonnie called out. Mike entered into the room. A smile crossed his eyes. "Hi", he said. Suddenly, he was hugged by the animatronics in the room. "Oh, guys", Mike said. "Wait... Why are your suits so messed up?". Bonnie began sobbing again on Mike's shoulder. "Well", Freddy began. "We'll explain".

"...so that's it basically", said Golden with his arms crossed. "Hmm", Mike responded. "I see. It's not hard to believe that Mr. Fazbear lied to you. The need for money has him tied to his work more than to his friends". "Yeah", Freddy said slowly. "That's what I said". They stayed silent for a while. Mike checked in some shelves that were in the room. "What are you doing?", asked Chica. "Well", Mike answered. "I can't leave you like this. I'm looking for suit replacements". Foxy, at the other side of the room, said quietly, "Ye're so nice, Mike".

Mike took what he needed from the room and walked back to his office along with the animatronics. Jeremy looked at them and fell off his chair with a long "AAAAHHHH!". "What?", Foxy asked annoyed. "Mike?", Jeremy asked. "Weren't they deactivated?". Freddy groaned and replied, "Yes, but improperly". "Oh, man!", Jeremy said getting up from the floor. "What happened to them?". Mike threw the needed suit parts on a table. "Fat liar got them torn apart", Mike answered. "Oh", Jeremy answered. "Mr. Fazbear?". Goldie sighed and said, "Yeah". Mike began analyzing a head replacement for Bonnie. "I guess that you're trying to repair them", Jeremy said. "If you're thinking about that, I think you should do it tomorrow. It's 5 AM". Mike looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit", he said. "It's almost time!" He looked at the animatronics and continued, "Guys. I promise that tomorrow I'll repair you! You must return to the Parts room". He took the animatronic parts and said, "Take these with you!". The animatronics took the suit parts and ran to the Parts room.

"Well it's 6 AM", Jeremy said. "I'm going home, Mike". Mike nodded as he took off his "Security Guard" hat. "Bye, Jeremy", he said. Jeremy left the restaurant. After a while, Mike was closing the restaurant's doors. He met up with Mr. Fazbear, who greeted him. Mike nodded and left with one thought on mind. To help his friends... After sleeping.

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**If you did... Well... Do a backflip, or leave a review. (The review one is easier)**

**You can suggest your ideas by sending me a PM!**

**Thanks to: kawaii freddy, ajspells9, ****TS and Double-T Forever Strong****.**

**(You guys are always awesome!)**

**Until next time!**


	9. Meet the New Guys

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 8:**** Meet the New Guys**

"Golden?", Foxy said as he moved over to the golden bear's side. It was daytime. The room was closed again. Golden looked at Foxy. "What is it, Foxy?", he asked. Foxy's ears drooped as he hesitated to talk. "Do ye think th' new guys be friendly?", he finally asked. Golden Freddy sighed and thought for some seconds.

Everyone was in the room was silent. The only thing they could hear were people talking and running around inside of the pizzeria. Bonnie was sitting against a wall at the other side of the room. Chica was sitting at his side, looking at the door every once in a while. Freddy was sitting at Bonnie's side too. Both of them, Bonnie and Freddy, were asleep. Freddy had fallen asleep after tightly hugging Bonnie for hours. That's why he had his arms around Bonnie during his sleep.

Golden shrugged. "We should meet them", Golden finally responded. Foxy, with a smirk, said, "Or we could just avoid 'em". Golden scoffed. "Chickened out, Captain?", he said. "Shut up", Foxy answered looking away. Golden laughed once again.

Some hours later, people began to leave the restaurant, leaving it empty. "No!", shouted Bonnie. "Ha!", Foxy answered. "New York Avenue belongs to me! Pay me!". "Don't talk so loud, you could call attention", Freddy said to Foxy. Golden, who was at the other side of the board, nodded. "Why would somebody keep a Monopoly game in this room anyways?", asked Chica. "It's for the children. I guess", answered Bonnie as he "paid" Foxy. Golden looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey", he said. Everyone looked at him. "It's 11 PM", he added. The rest of the animatronics knew what he meant. At this hour, there shouldn't be any customer inside of the building. "Let's go and meet the new guys", said Bonnie as he stood up.

"Guys?", Chica said as Foxy opened the door. The rest of the animatronics look at her. "What if the maintenance people see us?", Chica adds. "She's right!", Bonnie says. "They're gonna freak out if they see us". Freddy looked around. "Oh!", he said pointing at some boxes. "Boxes!".

"Are we there yet?", Foxy asked as his friends and himself slowly moved across the pizzeria inside of the boxes. "Shhh!", Bonnie answered. "You're calling too mu-". Bonnie's box hit something. The other animatronics stayed in silence. And suddenly "whatever" Bonnie hit squealed and said, "I think it's a rat!". "Fuck", thought Bonnie. "I just hit someone". "It's not a rat", other voice answered. "Look". Bonnie noticed that the box he was in was being slowly pulled from the floor. Bonnie looked up. There was an animatronic who resembled a chicken and the other one looked like... Bonnie, but bluer.

Bonnie made eye contact with them. "Ahhh!", the bunny squealed as he jumped on the chicken's arms. "It's not a rat!". "Ahhh!", the chicken screamed as she ran away with the rabbit on her arms. "Do you think we freaked them out?", Freddy asked. Foxy scoffed before saying, "I think Bonnie's face scared them". "Hey!", Bonnie shouted. "Shut up", Chica said as she got out of her box. "They already noticed us, and it's almost 12 AM. Let's just go and say hello". "Good idea", Golden pointed out.

"...And, it had no face!", Toy Bonnie said to his friends. "Oh no", responded Toy Freddy. "First, Toy Foxy is all torn up and now these "monsters" show up. I'm scared, guys". "I think we won't be safe here", Toy Bonnie said. "The show stage doesn't have any doors". "You're right!", answered Toy Chica. "Let's just go to a party room and let's hide under the tables!". The other animatronics in the room nodded and ran towards the entrance which led to the main hall. But they saw that the "monsters" were walking towards them. The toy animatronics screamed and Toy Bonnie fell to the floor.

Suddenly, the main entrance to the pizzeria was opened by Jeremy and Mike. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica hid behind the two security guards. "Help us!", Toy Freddy screamed. Mike facepalmed and said, "Don't worry guys". He walked towards the "old" animatronics and he put a hand on Freddy's shoulder. "These are my friends", Mike said. "They're animatronics. Just like you guys!". Toy Bonnie slowly looked up at the other animatronics. "They worked at a pizzeria too", Mike continued. "But it was closed and you replaced them". Toy Bonnie got up from the floor and walked over to Bonnie. He wasn't scared by the other animatronics anymore. He looked at Bonnie's long ears and smiled. "You're a rabbit too!", he said happily. "But what happened to your face?". Bonnie looked at the younger bunny and said, "I'll explain that later". "Let's go to the office", Mike said. "I'll fix you guys there". "Yes", Toy Chica said. "And then we can get to meet each other". They continued talking as they walked to the office.

**Hey! Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I've procrastinated too much in the making of this chapter. I just hope I won't do this very often.**

**Hey! Do you have any ideas for the story? You can leave a review or send me a PM with your ideas.**

**Thanks to: kawaii freddy, and ajspells9.**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	10. Friends

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 9****: Friends**

"There!", Mike said to Bonnie. "You look awesome!". Mike gave Bonnie a hand mirror. Bonnie took it with his new left arm and looked into it. He analyzed his new head for a minute or so. "That's it!", Mike said happily. He looked around the room to check the other animatronics.

Freddy was with Bonnie. Chica was talking with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Foxy was sitting down at the other side of the room with Golden. All of the animatronics were in perfect shape.

Mike sighed. "I'm gonna sleep", he said to Jeremy. "Wake me up before 6 AM". Mike walked to his chair and sat on it. Some minutes later, Mike would be asleep. Jeremy sat on his chair as well. The room was slowly emptied after that.

The newer animatronics led their older versions through the restaurant's halls. They seemed to be happy to make new friends. They met the Puppet, Balloon Boy and Toy Foxy in Kid's Cove. "Hey!", Toy Freddy said to them as he entered Kid's Cove. They looked at Toy Freddy confusedly. "Who are they?", Toy Foxy, who was a little mangled, asked. Toy Freddy smiled and said, "They are animatronics. Just like us! Apparently, they worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza too". He walked over to Freddy and said, "This is Freddy". He pointed at the rest. "That's Bonnie, that's Chica, that's Foxy, and he is Golden Freddy". The toy animatronics smiled and waved at them.

Some minutes later, the older animatronics were sitting on the floor with the Toy animatronics. They had been talking for a while. "You know what, guys?", Toy Bonnie said. "What is it?", Golden asked. Toy Bonnie continued, "In the beginning, I thought we wouldn't be friends". "Luckily, we are". Freddy smiled. Toy Bonnie smiled back at him.

They were really happy. Each one of them knew that they would be friends forever, but...

Would they really be friends forever?

Freddy pondered the future of his friendship with the Toy animatronics as he and the rest of his gang returned to the Parts and Service room. After walking into the P&amp;S Room, they lay on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Man, I hate writer's block...**

**Guess what? It's my birthday!**

**Anyways... Special thanks to: kawaii freddy, B-bro Frend, ajspells9, ****akatsuki-espada10, **_**and**_** elatedrune.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Shadows

**Replacing Memories**

**Chapter 10: Shadows**

Everyone was asleep, except for Jeremy, who was always awake, just in case anyone needed anything. He was casually looking down the hallway in front of him, and then...

He saw something run across the hallway, but it didn't look like anything he'd ever seen.

Jeremy suddenly felt afraid. He'd never felt like this while working at Freddy Fazbear's. Sure. He might have thought that the idea of the animatronics walking around during nighttime was kind of weird when he first applied for the job, but he also loved the fact that he could interact with them while he worked there. He was very happy about being friends with the animatronics, who seemed to like him. He was fascinated by the fact that they all had their own personalities.

However... That was something that someone else had discovered. That was something that was brought to his attention by someone else. That was something that was known to be safe. The animatronics were known to be harmless. But...

This weird shadow that just ran across the hallway was something he hadn't been informed of. It was something new to him. It was something that probably no one else knew about.

It probably was something wonderful.

It probably was something hideous.

It probably was an ill-intentioned being.

It probably was something that could take him to a happier place without much hesitation needed.

It could be just what he needed to escape. To escape from his fears. To escape from his embarrassing memories. To escape from always being the least favorite one. To escape from all of his past mistakes and awkward situations. To escape from his psychopathic exes, who would stalk him. To escape from his weird thoughts. To escape from escaping. To escape from every single thing he had always tried to escape from. To escape from being a 'worthless piece of shit'. To escape life forever.

But... he couldn't go after the shadow because he was afraid to.

Then again, it probably wasn't a 'powerful being' that could take him with it so that he could 'escape'.

The weird shadow that ran across the hallway was gone, and once again, Jeremy was in his office.

"I-I'm probably just seeing things that aren't even there", Jeremy quietly said to himself. He hadn't noticed that tears were falling from his eyes. He felt sad and lonely. That shadow had just triggered so many thoughts and feelings that he couldn't help but hide. And suddenly, he started sobbing.

Mike, who was sleeping by his side, woke up to the sound of sobbing. He turned his head in Jeremy's direction, and there he was. He was crying. He looked so fragile and terrified. Mike felt really sad when he saw him. He felt bad to see him like that. So Mike quietly asked him, "Hey Jeremy. What's wrong, buddy?".

Mike's voice startled Jeremy. "Mike!", he said. "I... I don't feel like explaining it all right now. I-I'm sorry." He suddenly choked out a sob right after finishing his sentence.

Mike felt really bad for Jeremy. Maybe he was just having a hard night. Mike knew he had to comfort Jeremy so that he would feel better.

So Mike got closer to Jeremy and hugged him. Jeremy was startled by Mike's sudden hug, but he just smiled slightly and hugged him back. Mike gently caressed the back of Jeremy's head. They stayed like that for a while, and Jeremy was now relieved to have Mike by his side.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Just in case you didn't know, I've been VERY busy lately.**

**But I'm back, as you can see!**

**And I'm really happy that I've begun to write once again.**

**Guys, thanks a lot for the birthday wishes (from 6 months ago)!**

**Remember: if you have any ideas for the story, PM me with your ideas and I might consider them.**

**As always, special thanks to: kawaii freddy, Jgirl901, MLGMASTER10, ManBat4428, xtremus, Galaxyducken, wats up bru (Guest), and ajspells9!**

**And so... Until next time!**


End file.
